1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable wall structures, and more particularly to the interconnection of light-weight modular panels by an elastic hinge to allow the panels to be positioned in angular relationship relative to one another.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In recent years, the related fields of trade show and exhibit booths and office interiors have turned to modular construction for the panel and wall systems. In these modular systems, interconnecting panels are assembled into a variety of shapes and enclosures. The principal characteristic of these systems is their ability to form many different sizes and shapes of enclosures depending on the particular types of panels chosen, plus their ability to be assembled, disassembled, and reassembled into different shapes rapidly and easily.
Earlier inventions of the inventor herein, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,336, incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,038, also incorporated herein by reference, disclose panel interconnection systems including hardware for interconnecting panels easily and rapidly without the use of tools. The foregoing patents disclose hardware which interconnect the panels at the ends of the panels. The systems described in the foregoing patents were originally designed as a system of stacking panels, connected both vertically and horizontally at the ends of channels which are recessed into the panel's vertical edges. Assembling tall wall sections is accomplished by stacking short panels with fixed or hinging intermediate connectors made at the junctions. In installing such stacked, short panels, installers should first make all horizontal connections with the lower level panels prior to the assembly of the next level of panels. Horizontal connections at the bottom of the panels are difficult after assembly of the structure.
It has been found necessary to provide interconnections intermediate the ends of panels, particularly for tall panels which are typically eight feet high or more. Such panels are difficult to maintain in lateral alignment if connected only at their ends. Prior art connectors which interconnect panels intermediate the ends of the panels do not hinge and some require tools in order to join the panels or attach connectors. Such prior art connectors include bolt and wingnut assemblies, which do not hinge. There are also rotationally engaging lock assemblies such as roto-locks, noris fasteners, and gyrobolts which use a hooking device that rotates and cinches onto a receptor bar to clamp panels adjacently. These also do not hinge and require a tool to engage the lock. Conventional hinges can be fastened to the edges of adjacent panels with screws or clamps, but these require tools, it is time-consuming to install and the hinge is visible from the panel face. Another prior art connector is a spline which can be inserted into vertical channels of adjacent panels. These are difficult to install due to friction in the long channel and the need for high-ceiling requirements. Typically the prior art connectors also create relatively large spaces between the panels, thus the connectors are visible from the display surface. All of the prior arts system have significant disadvantages. They require tools for assembling, are difficult or time consuming to install, are visible from the panel face, do not hinge or some combination of the foregoing.
It is desirable to have a hinge that interconnects the modular panels easily and without the use of tools; is recessed from the panel face to be hidden from view; minimizes gaps between panels when in a linear configuration and has no gap in an angular configuration; maintains positive lateral tension on the panels to assure alignment and establish a stable, firm feel; can be used singly to horizontally connect two panels or with additionally hinges to connect multiple panels at the same junction; can connect panels of dissimilar heights by means either at the ends of the channels, intermediate the ends of the channel or a combination of both; and allows additional hinged connections to be accomplished after a structure has been assembled.